


Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Or that time Gavin got them treed by a horde of creepers)

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hey look it's a trio fic, Minecraft, RT Secret Santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in Minecraft aren't always fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Or that time Gavin got them treed by a horde of creepers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/gifts).



* * *

Gavin’s voice rang out in the night. “Creepers!”

Lindsay and Kerry turned to see him running toward them, his arms waving wildly. Lindsay was the first to notice that there were more than just the ones following the Brit- the trio was surrounded. “Up!” she shouted. “Go up!”

The three of them began building up, placing dirt until they were each about forty blocks high. Kerry and Lindsay were only about an arm’s length away from each other. Gavin had made it ten blocks away from Lindsay before he too had needed to build skyward.

Kerry cleared his throat. “So, uh… what now?”

Lindsay and Kerry glanced over at Gavin, who waved back at them with a forced smile on his face. “Let’s build over to Gav.”

The two of them pooled together their wood and cobblestone and carefully began working their way toward Gavin, making a wide enough platform for the three of them to be comfortable. Gavin, unsurprisingly out of building supplies, watched them and readied his fishing rod in case one of them fell. It wasn’t long before they had made a decent platform. Kerry and Gavin put up a couple of torches to prevent monsters from spawning and the three of them looked at each other.

Gavin broke the silence first. “This is… cozy.”

“We’ll wait here until morning, I suppose.” Lindsay sighed. “Hopefully either the creepers will leave or the others will find us.”

“Why’d we go on this adventure anyway?” Kerry demanded.

It had been Gavin’s idea, but his only real response was a shrug. “You’re the one who said you always feel left out when the rest of us go off on adventures.”

“I sure was missing out on something great, huh!? Is this what all of your adventures are like, Gavin? Are they this shitty and danger-filled, ‘cause I want a fucking refund!”

Gavin opened his mouth to shout something back only to have Lindsay shove an apple into it. He gurgled and reached up for the fruit while Kerry’s angry breathing dissolved into nervous laughter. “Both of you shut up for a second and look up!”

They did. Their safety platform was far enough from any other structures that the only light they could see was from the stars, sprinkled across the black sky like gemstones.

“You can’t see that in Achievement city,” murmured Kerry.

Gavin nodded. “They’re like… diamonds in the sky.”

Lindsay slapped the back of his head.

\---

They came back three days later, sunburned and tired but each carrying a speckled green skin and TNT.


End file.
